Vicious Dice
by TheTV-Junkie
Summary: Sequel to "Intentional Failure". Abby has to learn another lesson and be trained in patience. Introduction of the infamous "game of dice", which will become an important basic tool in nearly any future sequel...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'NCIS', its characters or anything related to it. There's no money made of this story - all of my stuff is written for entertainment purpose only. :-)

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE to all of my dear readers who don't know yet:** A few days ago (since the end of May 2012) the admins of this site have started removing ALL stories that do not strictly comply with the official rating! Apparently they are particularly targeting the M-rated section (in the 'Harry Potter' Fandom they have already deleted over 15% of the fics stored here!)...

I see their reasoning but still, I think they might be digging their own grave and are going to lose thousands of readers/writers by removing exactly _these_ stories...

Nevertheless, I don't want to lose my account. So, due to this awful situation I have started cutting out everything in my fics the admins might take offence at, starting chronologically with my NCIS fics. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this breaks my heart. :(

HOWEVER, I will definitely NOT leave you out in the rain!_ I will go on writing_ and luckily I have stored a copy of all of my stories (uncut and uncensored of course) here:

**archiveofourown DOT org /users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie/works (kick out the spacing and replace the word 'DOT' with a real dot.)**

In case you still want to follow my stories, I ask you to copy the link above and keep it safe, just in case...

Whenever I make an update to any of my fics, I post it here (but censored) and **as a full version on the AO3 (="Archive of our own").**

Additionally you can find me on Live Journal **(thetv-junkie DOT livejournal DOT com / tag/ my fanfiction - Kick out the spacing and so on BUT NOT** **between 'my' and 'fanfiction'!**). If you friend me on LJ this will have the same effect as a story alert and you'll be notified as soon as I post a new chapter. Just give me some time to set things up there, please.

Any information on how to track my fics individually can be found on LJ. You can still review here if you like, but also on the AO3 and LJ; please don't be uninhibited by this sad 'witch-hunt' and keep on letting me know what you think of my stories! Your feedback is crucial for me to keep on writing. Thank you.

I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. :(

Whatever happened to "unleash your imagination..." :(((

Yours,

The TV-Junkie

* * *

The uncensored version of this specific story can be found here:

**archiveofourown DOT ****org/works/309681 **(kick out the spacing/replace the word DOT by a real dot after copy & paste)

If you're not absolutely sure whether you want to read the mature version **(Readers****18+ ****only!)**, please have a look at my reviews here; they might help you decide. :) Reviews still very welcome!^^

* * *

_+++ Lines in italics are supposed to be Abby's thoughts.+++_

* * *

**Title: "VICIOUS DICE"**

**Pairing: Gibbs/Abby**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Beta-Reader: GabbyFreak aka "WolfInTheShadows" – Thanks a lot for your effort! :-) It's highly appreciated!**

* * *

The rainy Washington weather woke Abby the next morning. She blinked sleepily and realized that she hadn't been dreaming – there she was for real, in Gibbs' bed, snuggled to his chest, his arm around her. She inhaled his masculine scent and snuggled closer. Abby vividly recalled the happenings of the last night, all the impressions and feelings that she had never felt before at such intensity. She had finally found what she was looking for - the freedom to surrender without regret or guilt for simply being what she was.

It never has been easy being different in so many ways, not to fit in anywhere properly. Surrendering her power to Gibbs was her driving force, abandoning herself to him completely. Trusting in his strength and the choices he would make for her.

For the first time in years, Abby felt perfectly safe.

A whole new world had opened to her and she was curious and excited to explore every tiny bit of it.

After Gibbs had woken up too, they exchanged affectionate smiles and headed for sharing a shower, toweling each other dry afterwards. Re-entering the bedroom after her morning toilet, Abby started getting dressed but was soon interrupted.

"Not so fast, Abs." Gibbs said, opening a drawer, pulling out something Abby couldn't see and slipped it in his pocket.

… (censored part)

Two minutes after her shift had ended, he showed up in her lab.

"Ready to go, Abs?"

"Over-ready!" she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I hope for your own sake that you've been a good girl, haven't you?" he smirked. "Remember I will check on it."

"Sure, Sir." she replied, her pigtails bouncing as they made their way home.

As soon as they got back to the shelter of Gibbs' house he locked the door, just to make sure they wouldn't be bothered by anyone.

After getting rid of most of their clothing whilst on their way up to the bedroom, Abby was placed in the middle of it. Gibbs made himself comfortable upon the bed and commanded.

"Now, Abby-girl, let's check on your homework. Show me what you've learned."

… (censored part)

She had learned earlier that this was a worship position and a display of obedience. Abby complied equally well as before.

"Good. I can see you have done your homework." Gibbs made a come-here-gesture followed by a downward movement with his open hand, from side to side. "Now lie down...on the bed."

… (censored part)

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Abby sighed breathlessly. "I never want this to end, Sir."

"Neither do I, Abs."

Gibbs spontaneously decided that he would forgive her addressing him Jethro before. After all, she hadn't been too disobedient today. Still, he wanted to introduce her to his next wicked little game: The dice.

After a while of consensual silence he kissed Abby on the forehead and said "Abby, I got a new task for you."

"Huh?" she answered curiously.

"I got two wooden boxes in my basement - a punishment box and a reward box..."

"Sounds naughty!" Abby giggled.

…(censored part)

Guessing that she would probably screw up pretty soon again, no matter if intentionally or not, he was looking forward to the fact that this would quickly increase the odds of drawing lots of blue dice.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun...

**THE END.**

* * *

**There's a sequel up to this story: If you like, check out "Sun Blocker De Luxe".**


End file.
